masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Skills
Skills are abilities in Mass Effect: Andromeda's single-player and multiplayer modes that are equivalent to talents or powers in prior Mass Effect games. Because Skills, Training, and Profiles are all intertwined in Mass effect: Andromeda, this article covers all three together as a combined subject. Single Player Overview Mass Effect: Andromeda introduced large changes to the abilities characters can choose: *Players will no longer choose a single skillset at the beginning of the game and be locked into it as before. *Players will now start with an initial skill type called Training but will be able to further expand the skillset of their character using the distribution of points into Skills. *Skill points are earned during gameplay by completing activities and missions. *There are no restrictions on which skills a player can choose. *There is no level cap, so in time, a player could potentially unlock everything. *Players have more options and are able to fine-tune their character to their preferred playstyle. With the new skill system, there are hundreds of skill combination possibilities. As a player unlocks skills, the player can create combinations of skills to create loadouts to be used during gameplay. *Each loadout can hold 3 active abilities. *Loadouts can be changed at any time. *Loadouts can be saved as a Favorite preset and a player can store up to four Favorites. *Preset loadouts can be swapped both in and out of combat. Swapping a loadout will cause the active abilities to go on a brief cooldown before they can be used. For players who preferred the previous class choices in prior Mass Effect games, they can still design their character to be a Soldier, or Vanguard, or whatever they played before by choosing skills related to that class. *Choosing abilities primarily in the Combat skillset, for example, will constitute gameplay more in line with that of a Soldier or Infiltrator whereas choosing more skills in Biotics may give the character a more Adept or Vanguard feel. Multiplayer Overview Mass Effect: Andromeda's Multiplayer mode uses the class system of previous Mass Effect games. Training When creating a character in Mass Effect: Andromeda, the player will always begin by selecting a Training. *Choosing a Training will determine the initial abilities of that character and which skills will be available early in the game. *Players who choose a default Scott or Sara Ryder will have Security as their default. *Players who create a custom character will have access to all six Trainings. *For those players wanting a default Ryder but not a default Training, they will need to create a custom character and simply leave the appearance and name as default. Security During your Alliance military service, you focused on learning everything you could about weapons and tactics. *Starting Skill **Concussive Shot *Unlocked Skills **Turbocharge **Combat Fitness Biotic You were effectively 'designated biotic' during your Alliance military tenure, assisting your cohorts with your ability to control mass effect fields. *Starting Skill **Throw *Unlocked Skills **Singularity **Barrier Technician As a technician in the Systems Alliance military, you learned to operate drones and hack enemy systems. *Starting Skill **Overload *Unlocked Skills **Invasion Leader You were a team player and a natural leader in the Alliance military, working closely with your cohorts for their safety and the safety of others. *Starting Skill **Energy Drain *Unlocked Skills **Annihilation **Team Support Scrapper When a fight broke out, you were always the first soldier in the thick of it - mostly according to Alliance military protocol and occasionally not. *Starting Skill **Charge *Unlocked Skills **Combat Fitness **Charge Operative In the Alliance Military, you studied covert operations and the tech used by special forces - knowledge you rarely found a use for until the Andromeda Initiative. *Starting Skill **Tactical Cloak *Unlocked Skills **Combat Fitness **Tactical Cloak Profiles Both single-player and multiplayer characters have access to profiles. Profiles are the equivalent of the six classes seen previously in Mass Effect games, with the addition of a new seventh profile called the Explorer. Profiles are unlocked when a player has invested a certain amount of points into a specific skill type, be it Combat, Tech, or Biotics. A player investing highly into Combat skills is more likely to unlock the Soldier profile before unlocking the Sentinel profile. Players can view profiles from the main menu. Skill Types The skill system in Mass Effect: Andromeda will feel similar to previous Mass Effect games, in that the same types of abilities are used. Skill types are broken down into three main categories. Combat, Tech, and Biotics. Each category type has its own set of active \bigcirc \circ and passive \nabla \triangledown \bigtriangledown skills. Combat Abilities include: *Assault Rifles \nabla *Barricade \triangledown *Combat Fitness \bigcirc *Combat Tools \circ *Concussive Shot \bigtriangledown *Flak Cannon *Omni Grenade *Pistols *Shotguns *Sniper Rifles *Trip Mine *Turbocharge Tech Abilities include: *Assault Turret *Auxiliary Systems *Cryo Beam *Energy Drain *Flamethrower *Incinerate *Invasion *Offensive Tech *Overload *Tactical Cloak *Team Support *Unknown (Remnant VI) Biotic Abilities include: *Annihilation *Backlash *Barrier *Charge *Containment *Lance *Nova *Offensive Biotics *Pull *Singularity *Shockwave *Throw Each skill has a skill tree that can be unlocked, allowing the skill to become more effective. *There are a total of six upgrades in a skill tree. The first three are pre-determined while the last three will have two options. *Each skill rank costs skill points to upgrade. Rank 1 costs 1 skill point, Rank 2 costs 2 skill points, and so on up to Rank 6. 21 total skill points are required to completely fill a skill tree. *756 skill points are required to completely fill all skill trees. *At Level 133, the player will have accumulated 758 skill points which is enough skill points completely fill all skill trees. es:Habilidades_(Mass_Effect:_Andromeda) Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Gameplay Category:Skills